Tus Ojos en Mí
by tsecretx
Summary: Después de 100 años viejos fantasmas reviven para aparecer en el camino de Caroline F. y la pondrán en una gran encrucijada. ¿Podrá la rubia tomar una decisión con el corazón?, ¿Qué hará al reencontrase con Tyler y Klaus?...
1. Los años

Los personajes son propiedad de L. J. Smitch y re-adaptados por K. Williamson, por lo tanto no me pertenecen, pero los diálogos y la trama son obra mía.

* * *

**"Tus Ojos en Mí."**

Capitulo 1: "Los años"

Los años había pasado lentos y dolorosos, la angustia y la incertidumbre habían ahogado su alma o lo que quedaba de ella, desde que el amor de su vida tuvo que huir para poder sobrevivir el dolor torturaba a la rubia, en las noches la soledad jugaba con ella mientras soñaba hasta que despertaba llorando y tiritando.

Habían pasado casi 100 años desde el día en que Tyler tuvo que huir de Myster Fall's para salvarse de la muerte segura que lo esperaba en manos de Klaus, el híbrido que lo condenó a muerte. Desde aquel día Caroline Forbes había sufrido por amor como nadie nunca lo había hecho, esperaba un regreso que nunca llegaría, el regreso de aquel hombre lobo convertido en híbrido, a veces miraba la puerta de su hogar en la espera del muchacho, estuvo así 9 años hasta que tuvo que irse de su tierra natal y dejar su hogar, la gente de Myster Fall's había empezado a sospechar por la eterna juventud de la rubia, que parecía no envejecer. Desde ese entonces se hallaba a sí misma viajando y recorriendo el mundo y haciendo amigos en todos lados, conociendo lugares y a gente nueva, tal y cual como lo predijo Klaus, esos viajes y personas que se pusieron en su destino apaciguaron cada vez más el dolor que sentía, pero no lograron destruirlo.

* * *

- "¡Elena no es necesario que vengas del fin del mundo para celebrar mi cumpleaños" – Dijo la rubia hablando por su moderno y lujoso celular – "Además ni siquiera cumplo años, estoy muerta, ¿Lo recuerdas? "

- "¡Caroline, sabes que nada de lo que digas me hará cambiar de opinión… ¡Y no sabes cómo te extrañamos!, y para que lo sepas estamos en camino!" – Gritó por el otro lado de la línea su amiga.

- "¡Esta bien!, pero, ¿Me traerás un regalo?" – Dijo Caroline entre risas para terinar con un gran silencio.

Caroline no recibió respuesta del otro lado de la línea telefónica, miró su móvil y la llamada aún seguía, se sentó en una banca de la plaza en donde estaba, volvió a mirar su celular hasta que una ráfaga de viento la azotó, miró a su izquierda y junto a ella estaba sentado el siempre apuesto Stefan Salvatore, otra vez sintió aquella ráfaga, esta vez Elena estaba sentada a su lado derecho, la rubia quedó boquiabierta hasta que volvió a la realidad con el abrazo que le proporciono la pareja.

- "¡¿Qué significa esto?!" – Exigió Caroline parándose de golpe.

- "¡Bueno pensamos que sería mejor darte una sorpresa!" – Dijo Stefan tan serio como siempre pero al mismo tiempo mostrando una sonrisa al ver a su amiga desde hace ya un siglo.

- "¡¿Cómo has estado?!" – Pregunto la morena mirando a los ojos a su amiga.

- "¡Estoy bien!" – Dijo ella brindándole una sonrisa sincera a Elena – "¡Estar recorriendo el mundo me hace feliz!"

- "¡Veo que sobro aquí, al parecer esta es una conversación de chicas, iré a ver a unos viejos amigos y las veo enseguida!" – Dijo Stefan comprendiendo lo que Elena en realidad le quería preguntar a Caroline.

Stefan se separó de las muchachas dejándolas solas.

- "¿Has sabido algo de Tyler?" – Preguntó Elena suavemente.

- "¡Elena… yo… no he sabido nada de él…!" – Caroline empezó a caminar y enseguida se incorporó Elena.

- "¿Aún le extrañas?" – Elena la miró de reojo a su amiga, pudo sentir como el ambiente se ponía tenso, vio como Caroline miró hacia otro lado y prefirió cambiar de tema – "¡Entonces… ¿Qué haremos para tu cumpleaños?!"

* * *

Damon vio como su hermano caminaba tranquilamente por la acera, no lo pensó dos veces y aceleró su auto para darle un susto a su hermano pequeño, el descapotable negro hizo un giro extraordinario quedando a centímetros del chico de ojos verdes que cayó al piso y se levantó de golpe entre las miradas de los transeúntes que miraban anonadados el espectáculo.

- "¡Hermanito… ¿Qué haces aquí?!" – Pregunto frívolamente Damon después de bajarse de su coche.

- "¡Lo mismo que tú, paseo por New York!" – Dijo Stefan propinándole un pequeño empujón a su hermano al pasar por su lado – "¡Con la excepción de que yo no soy un maniaco que anda por ahí tirándole el coche a los demás!"

- "¡Te equivocas querido hermano, solo te lo tire a tí!" – Damon rió mientras vio como su hermano empezaba a alejarse de lugar y lo detuvo – "¡¿Piensas irte?, no nos vemos desde hace mucho…!"

- "¡Sí, exactamente desde que Elena me eligió a mí y tú perdiste el control y me intentaste matar!" – Musitó Stefan con una mirada nociva.

- "¡Siempre tan melodramático… Stefan deja el pasado, han pasado casi 100 años!"- Dijo Damon empujando a su hermano hacia el descapotable y terminando de convencerlo con su mirada de niño bueno – "¿Qué tal unas copas?"

- "¡Damon basta, tengo que ir donde Elena y Caroline!" – Dijo Stefan saliendo de las garras de su hermano – "¡En tres días más en el cumpleaños de Caroline, y sería genial si no arruinas el momento..!"

- "Así que la rubia también está aquí, podríamos armas parejas" – Agregó Damon en un tono burlesco – "¡De todos modos te acompaño, siempre es bueno ver a los viejos aliados!"

"¿Viejos aliados?, así que ahora somos viejos aliados…" pensó Stefan mientras le daba las indicaciones a Damon sobre donde estaban las chicas.

A los pocos minutos llegaron a la plaza donde las muchachas aún estaban conversando, Damon estacionó su coche y se bajo, sintió como la piel se le erizaba al ver a Elena Gilbert, aunque no lo quería admitir aún la amaba como antes, y el verla otra vez solo confirmó que la amaba con todas sus fuerzas.

- "¡Parece que el tiempo no ha pasado!" – Dijo Damon atrás de las chicas quienes se voltearon enseguida al recordar aquella voz.

- "¿Damon?" – Preguntó Elena mientras veía a Stefan que no estaba para nada feliz.

- "¡¿Ya me olvidaste?!" – Dijo el moreno sonriendo coquetamente – "¡Caroline un gusto volver a verte!" – Damon sintió como todas las miradas eran dirigidas hacia él y simplemente se enfoco en la rubia para distraer su sonrojamiento al ver al amor de su vida.

El resto del día paso sin por menores, los chicos compartieron como en los viejos tiempos, Caroline y Elena salieron de compras mientras Stefan y Damon hablaban a duras penas, era difícil para el muchacho de ojos verdes hablar de lo que había vivido los últimos 100 años sin mencionar a Elena, mientras Damon en realidad hacia como que lo escuchaba pero solo pensaba en Elena y en cómo había deseado estar con ella desde el día en que se tuvo que ir porque ella había elegido a su hermano.

* * *

Pasaron tres días y era el cumpleaños de Caroline, todos se estaban quedando en un hotel, cada uno en una habitación, excepto Stefan y Elena quienes compartían habitación.

Caroline se levantó de la cama y abrió las cortinas, vio como el sol salía para anunciar un nuevo día, se baño para luego ponerse uno de sus mejores trajes y salió de la habitación, vio el reloj, eran las 5 de la mañana, pensó que era mejor así ya que podría dar una vuelta sola por la manzana, salió de su habitación, camino por los pasillos del hotel y antes de salir fue detenida por el conserje.

- "¡Señorita Forbes!" – Gritó el hombre acercándose rápidamente – "¡Ha llegado esto para usted!"

- "¡WwooowW!" – Carolines se sorprendió al ver las grandes flores y la cajita que venía escondida dentro de ellas – "¡¿Sabe quien las dejó?!"

- "¡Vino a dejarlas un tipo que trabaja en entregas, y me dijo que él que le pagó no le dio su nombre!"

- "¡Ya veo… de todos modos gracias!" – Dijo Caroline.

- "¡No hay de que señorita Forbes, ahora si me disculpa tengo que ver algo en recepción, con su permiso!" – Caroline vio como el hombre se alejaba, miró las flores unos segundos, eran rosas blancas.

La rubia se devolvió a su habitación, puso las flores en agua, sacó la cajita de terciopelo de entre las flores para después irse hacia el balcón y abrir la cajita. Dentro de esta había un hermoso collar de diamantes, esto hizo que se sorprendiera más aún, vio algo extraño dentro de la cajita de terciopelo, era un papel un poco arrugado que decía:

"_**Espero que esta vez uses este regalo,**_

_**no como lo hiciste con la pulsera **_

_**que te di hace 100 años,**_

_**Feliz Cumpleaños."**_

- "¡Klaus… Klaus esta aquí…!" – Dijo la rubia tragando saliva.

Continuara...

* * *

Bueno, este es mi primer fic de The Vampire Diaries - serie, y va dedicado a mi amiga Ana de Damon x'D que me pidió desde el año pasado que hiciera el fic :X

Espero que les haya gustado este cap. se que es cortito pero es que tengo poco tiempo :'c por eso creo que este fic tendrá 6 cap como máximo o no sé, veremos...

Gracias por leer y deja tu review.


	2. Reencuentros

Anteriormente... Después de 100 años Caroline se reúne con Stefan y Elena para celebrar su cumpleaños en New York, sorpresivamente descubren que Damon también se encontraba ahí, provocando la incomodidad de la pareja SXE... Pasan los días hasta el cumpleaños de Caroline en donde la rubia descubre que Klaus ha vuelto ya que ve una nota en un regalo anónimo, al leerla descubre que la nota era de Klaus...

Capitulo 2: Reencuentro.

**_"Espero que esta vez uses este regalo,_**

**_no como lo hiciste con la pulsera _**

**_que te di hace 100 años,_**

**_Feliz Cumpleaños."_**

- "¡Klaus… Klaus está aquí…!" – Dijo la rubia tragando saliva.

- "Precisamente estoy aquí" – Caroline se dio vuelta y vio al híbrido antes sus ojos – "¡Pareciera que has visto un fantasma!"

- "¡Kl… Klaus… ¿Qué haces aquí?!" – Preguntó Caroline confundida mientras sin darse cuenta Klaus tomaba el collar de diamantes y lo ponía alrededor de su cuello.

- "¡Es obvio, vengo a celebrar el cumpleaños de la vampira a la cual le he salvado la vida más de dos veces!" – Dijo el poniéndose en frente de la muchacha tras ponerle el collar.

- "¡Las mismas veces que tú las pusiste en riesgo, querido Klaus!" – Dijo Caroline irónicamente.

- "Esto ya lo he escuchado antes… en fin… veo que el tiempo no ha pasado" – Dijo Klaus acercándose sigilosamente a la rubia y tomándole el mentón robándole un crepúsculo apenas perceptible.

- "¡¿Qué sucede contigo?!" – Gritó la rubia separándose violentamente de él – "¿Acaso te olvidas de que por tú culpa Tyler y yo ya no estamos juntos?"

- "¡No me equivocaba… el tiempo no ha pasado!" – Klaus bajo la mirada y después volvió a besar a la muchacha que aunque se resistía no lograba vencer al híbrido.

- "¡Klaus detente ya!" – Caroline se alejó de Klaus y lo miró fulminantemente.

- "¡No importa lo que hagas, he vuelto porque te amo… y esta vez no dejaré que te vayas Caroline!" – Klaus salió hacia el balcón y se aventuro a su salida dejando a la muchacha sola.

Caronline tocó sus labios con las yemas de los dedos, aún sentía el calor del beso de aquel vampiro original, aquella había sido la primera vez que se habían besado, y aunque sonará extremadamente extraño, no le habían dado un beso así desde hace más de un siglo.

* * *

Elena vio como Stefan dormía como un niño pequeño en la cama, le gusto esa imagen, se levantó del escritorio donde estaba escribiendo en su diario y besó al muchacho en la frente, después de eso volvió al escritorio, terminó de escribir en el diario y lo guardó en su bolso para luego salir de la pieza, llevaba un regalo en la mano, se aproximó al cuarto de Caroline pero vio a Damon pasar sospechosamente por el pasillo, lo siguió.

Rápidamente lo perdió de vista así que retomo su camino al cuarto de Caroline hasta que Damon apareció en frente de ella con su mirada seductora de siempre.

- "¿Desde cuándo te gusta seguir a la gente Elena?" – Preguntó Damon con una botellita que contenía una rosa – "¡Es para ti!"

- "¡Damon yo no…!" – Elena miró la botellita unos instantes y ahí comprendió que el moreno seguía enamorado de ella – "¡Stefan te matará si sabe que me diste una rosa!"

- "¿Qué de malo tiene que le dé una rosa a mi querida cuñada?" – Damon sonrió unos instantes y miró la rosa – "¡No te preocupes… esta rosa es para Caroline, es una rosa peculiar, crece solamente al oriente de Ohio, cuando está en su esplendor los artesanos las cortan y las ponen en botellas con sales minerales y agua marina, estos factores hacen que está rosa duré hasta 100 años en su estado natural… eso dicen, aunque la verdad debe ser que la rosa se descompone muy lentamente…!"

- "¡Veo que te preocupas por el regalo de Caroline… al parecer ya no eres tan egoísta!" – Dijo Elena mientras sin darse cuenta acercó sigilosamente a su oído para preguntarle algo.

- "¡¿Celosa?!"

- "¡Damon yo…!" – Elena fue interrumpida por Caroline quien salió como loca hacia el pasillo del hotel.

- "¡Klaus ha vuelto!" – Dijo Caroline histérica interrumpiendo a los cuñados.

- "¡Eso es imposible, es imposible que este aquí, lo hubiéramos sabido!" – Dijo Damon mientras escondía la botellita para que la rubia no la viera.

- "¡Caroline, ¿Estás segura?!" – Preguntó Elena viendo como la puerta de su habitación se abría y de ella salía Stefan aún adormilado.

- "Tantos gritos, ¿Qué sucede?" – Preguntó Stefan entre bostezos.

- "¡Caroline dice que Klaus ha vuelto!" – Damon examinó a la rubia unos instantes y notó algo extraño – "¡Lotería… tenemos un ganador… Al parecer a Klaus no se le ha quitado la manía de regalar cosas para recibir el perdón de los demás!" – Dijo Damon al ver el fino collar de diamantes que envolvía el cuello de la muchacha.

- "¡¿Caroline es verdad lo que dices?!" – Stefan miró a Elena preocupado, sabía que si Klaus había vuelto también era para vengarse.

- "¡Sí, es verdad…!" – Caroline se sacó el collar cuidadosamente y lo guardó en su bolsillo.

* * *

Klaus caminaba por las calles de New York, sabía que esta vez las cosas iban a ser diferentes, después de casi medio siglo de seguir a la muchacha a escondidas estaba decidido a conquistarla, pero sabía que para ello debía cargar con un gran fantasma del pasado, Tyler, su primer híbrido, es por eso que desde que se propuso ser correspondido busco a Tyler por todos los lugares, recorrió toda Asia y parte de América, hasta que halló al muchacho con una manada de hombres lobo en uno de los países de América Latina, recordó su cara de miedo y perplejidad.

**_Flash Back:_**

- "¡Eureka!" – Gritó Klaus llamando la atención de la manada e incluida la de Tyler.

- "¡Tranquilos chicos… este es mi asunto… lo resolveré yo mismo…!" – Tyler calmó a sus camaradas que con un gesto le decían que lo apoyarían en cualquier cosa – "¡¿Qué quieres?!"

- "¡Tu y yo tenemos una deuda pendiente, ¿No es así?!" – Klaus se acercó al muchacho provocando que todos los hombres y mujeres lobos se pusieran en guardia.

- "¡¿Por qué ahora? ¿Ha pasado casi un siglo y ahora me buscas para darme muerte?!" – Gritó Tyler dejando entre ver unos grandes colmillos que sobresalían de su mandíbula.

- "¡Bueno, nunca es tarde Tyler, pero en realidad lo que me trae aquí es otro asunto… Tengo una propuesta que sé que no podrás olvidar, ni mucho menos decir que no…!" – Klaus empezó a caminar entre unos árboles haciendo un gesto para que Tyler lo siguiera.

Klaus caminó entre el bosque mientras unos metros más atrás estaba Tyler, se detuvo al ver la luna llena en su altura máxima y se dio media vuelta para hablar con el muchacho.

- "¡¿Cuál es tu propuesta Klaus?!" – Tyler se acercó a Klaus y lo miró fulminantemente.

- "¡Tú quieres tu libertad… yo quiero a Caroline…!" – Klaus notó como Tyler apretó sus puños al escuchar el nombre de la rubia dándose cuenta de que éste aún sentía cosas por ella – "¡Te propongo un trato… te advierto que si ganas o pierdes obtendrás tu libertad… al parecer me cuesta explicarme bien…!"

- "¡Eso parece, creo que es mejor que me vaya!" – Tyler empezó a caminar pero de inmediato Klaus lo detuvo con una estaca que le clavó en el brazo, la cual rápidamente se sacó.

- "¡Escúchame… Amo a Caroline… pero sé que ella aún te ama… es por eso que haré un trato contigo… te devuelvo tu libertad… puedes hacer lo que quieras, incluso ver a Caroline… pero he aquí la clausula… desde ahora estamos en una competencia, yo volveré y enamorare a Caroline, si lo hago, tú desaparecerás por completo de su vida, en cambio si ella se queda contigo, yo desapareceré para siempre, será como si nunca la hubiese conocido…!" – Al terminar de decir esto, Klaus dio media vuelta para irse, pero Tyler lo detuvo esta vez.

- "¡Espera… esto es extraño ¿Por qué no simplemente no enamoras a Caroline?, ¿Por qué te arriesgas a que se quede conmigo y a perderla para siempre?!" – Tyler miraba sospechosamente a su "creador" hasta que éste hablo.

- "¡Porque sé que si hago algo así el juego no sería limpio ¿No crees?!" – Klaus miró otra vez la luna perdiéndose en ella.

- "¿Desde cuándo tú juegas limpio?"

- "¡Es fácil de entender, Caroline puede seguir enamorada de ti, y la única forma que tengo para que ella me ame de verdad y plenamente, es matar al fantasma que eres… pero no lo puedo hacer si tu no desapareces!" – Dijo Klaus sin dejar de mirar la luna.

- "¡Se te ha olvidado que hace casi un siglo que no la veo, desaparecí por completo de su vida!" – Gritó Tyler que aún estaba confundido con todo aquello del trato.

- "¡Es verdad… pero aún no desapareces en sus recuerdos!" – Klaus miró unos instantes al muchacho para terminar la conversación – "Entonces… piensa en lo que dije y dime mañana si estás dispuesto a hacer el trato conmigo."

**_Fin Flash Back._**

Había pasado casi un mes desde aquel día y ahora estaba todo decidido. Klaus siguió caminado mientras miraba una dirección anotada en su móvil, se dio cuenta que ya había llegado, era un Bar común de la ciudad de New York, entró sin perder más tiempo y se sentó en la barra mientras con sus ojos buscaba a la persona que lo había citado.

- "¡Klaus, así que ya llegaste!" – Dijo Tyler poniéndose una chaqueta de cuero y sentándose junto al original – "¡Veo que también encontraste el paradero de Caroline!"

Continuara…

* * *

Holaaaaaa, perdón por no subir el cap. aunque no estoy muy creativa ni con ganas de escribir, igual seguiré con el fic, odiaría de esas personas que dejan de subir cap y dejan los fic a medias :c es teeeerible... pero bueno.

Gracias por leer y dejen su review...


	3. ¿Tyler?

Anteriormente... Elena y Stefan visitan a Caroline por sus cumpleaños, sin planearlo se encuentran con Damon, el día del cumpleaños de la rubia viejos galanes regresan, Tyler y Klaus, que aunque nadie sospecha hicieron un trato...

* * *

Capitulo 3: "¿Tyler?"

Había pasado casi un mes desde aquel día y ahora estaba todo decidido. Klaus siguió caminado mientras miraba una dirección anotada en su móvil, se dio cuenta que ya había llegado, era un Bar común de la ciudad de New York, entró sin perder más tiempo y se sentó en la barra mientras con sus ojos buscaba a la persona que lo había citado.

- "¡Klaus, así que ya llegaste!" – Dijo Tyler poniéndose una chaqueta de cuero y sentándose junto al original – "¡Veo que también encontraste el paradero de Caroline!"

- "¡Lo mismo digo…!" – Dijo Klaus tomando de la bebida que le ofrecía Tyler con la mano – "¿Para qué me hiciste venir?"

- "Calma… " – Dijo Tyler despacio mientras tomaba un sorbo de su bebida y veía la expresión de desconcierto del original – "¿Nuestra "competencia" tiene algún límite?"

- "Es obvio… hasta que Caroline se decida" – Dijo Klaus para después meditar unos segundos – "¡Claro siempre y cuando haya pasado 1 año desde que se encontró con nosotros!"

- "Es decir su próximo cumpleaños… bien… entonces adiós" – Tyler dejó su bebida en el mesón y se retiro casi corriendo de lugar, dejando a Klaus sumido en sus pensamientos mientras bebía.

Tyler corrió por las calles hasta llegar a una plaza, ahí se sentó en una banquita mientras buscaba un pequeño papel en el que tenía anotada la dirección de la rubia, tan pronto como la leyó salió en busca de su amada.

No se demoró mucho en llegar al hotel donde estaban Caroline y los demás, que sabía serían sus amigos, la persona que le había dado la dirección le dijo que la rubia compartía con otros chicos y una chica, sin duda sería Elena y los demás. Entró al hotel mientras sus manos temblaban y su piel sudaba, estaba nervioso, camino lentamente hacia el recepcionista quien lo miraba de manera extraña por su actitud, cuando se encontraba a su lado las palabras se amontonaron en su boca y salieron alborotadas, haciendo que el conserje no entendiera nada, Tyler respiro profundamente y dejo salir las palabras de su boca libremente.

- "¿En qué habitación se encuentra Caroline Forbes?" – Dijo Tyler apretando sus puños para contenerse.

- "Disculpe… pero la señorita no se encuentra... al parecer salió a celebrar su cumpleaños con sus amigos… pero sí me dice su nombre yo le podré dejar su recado…" – El hombre miró a Tyler quien parecía reflexionar, en ese entonces pensó que él había dejado el regalo de la muchacha anónimamente – "¿Usted es él qué dejo aquel ramo de flores para la señorita verdad?"

- "¿Yo?" – Tyler se dio cuenta que Klaus habría hecho eso, "Al parecer ya hiciste tu primer movimiento" pensó el híbrido para volver a tomar en cuenta al hombre – "No, en realidad no fui yo, pero gracias de todos modos, es mejor que me vaya" – Tyler se fue del lugar para empezar a recorrer todos los posibles lugares en donde Caroline podría celebrar su cumpleaños, si tendría mucha suerte la encontraría.

* * *

Se había hecho de noche los chicos se encontraban en uno de los mejores bares de la ciudad, se encontraban rodeados de unos jóvenes que bailaban y gritaban como locos.

- "¡Bebe, bebe, bebe, bebe!" – Gritaba la muchedumbre mientras Caroline y Damon hacían una competencia de quien bebía más de una botella de ron añejo.

Unos metros atrás se encontraban Elena y Stefan, estaban sentados en unas sillas cerca del barman del local.

- "¡Vaya, al parecer Caroline ha cambiado!" – Dijo Stefan al ver como se comportaba la rubia.

- "¡No es para tanto Stefan, además es su cumpleaños, tiene derecho a divertirse… aún sabiendo que Klaus ha vuelto!" – Elena se levantó de su asiento y le tendió la mano a su novio – "Me permite esta pieza"

- "¡Sabes que odio bailar!" – Stefan miró a Elena unos momentos y apreció su rostro fino y delicado, cerró sus ojos y le tomo la mano – "Es imposible decirte que no, ¿Verdad?"

- "En realidad tú no sabes decirle que no a nadie, Stefan" – Dijo Elena sonriendo hasta que vio a aquel hombre detrás de su novio – "Stefan…"

- "¡Elena, ¿Por qué te has puesto pálida?!" – Preguntó Stefan volteándose para ver que había asustado a su novia.

- "¡Tanto tiempo, Stefan!" – Klaus sonrió maléficamente, le encantaba causar ese terror y pánico a la gente, movió un poco su cabeza para auto redimirse, lo menos que le convenía era molestar a los amigos de Caroline – "No se preocupen… si los hubiera querido matar, ya los hubiera matado, ¿No creen?"

- "Probablemente Klaus, ¿Qué haces aquí?" – Preguntó Stefan interponiéndose protectoramente entre Elena y Klaus.

- "¡Un poco de todo… pero en fin, vine a ver a Caroline, a entregarle un regalo!"

- "¡¿Cómo el que le diste por la mañana?!" – Elena miró a su amiga unos segundos y espero la respuesta del híbrido que le había causado más de un problema.

- "Veo que las noticias vuelan, con su permiso" – Klaus pasó entre los muchachos quienes lo siguieron con la mirada, sea lo que quisiera Klaus no armaría un pleito en un lugar así.

- "¿Crees que Caroline esté bien?" – Elena clavó sus ojos con inseguridad en los del castaño.

- "Sí, Klaus no le hará daño, tenlo por seguro, pero de todos modos estemos atentos" – Dijo Stefan acercándose a donde estaba Caroline con su hermano recibiendo los aplausos del público por la tan alocada competencia.

Klaus caminó lento pero seguro hasta donde estaba la rubia, guardó la distancia y espero hasta que ella lo viera a él. Caroline estaba saltando y bailando con Damon hasta que este dejó de bailar y se quedó viendo a Klaus.

- "Caroline, el perro faldero te vino a ver" – Dijo Damon para quitarle la cerveza a la muchacha mientras se alejaba.

- "Damon…"– Caroline vio como Damon se iba hacia donde unas chicas y sintió un fran odio por dejarla sola con Klaus, rápidamente se volvió a Klaus y le retuvo la mirada unos segundos hasta que por fin Klaus se dignó a acercarse.

- "¿Me puedes acompañar unos segundos?"- Klaus miró tiernamente a la rubia cosa que le provocó un pequeño cosquilleo en la espalda a ella quien aguantó la respiración para no ser delatada.

- "¡Klaus no dejaré a mis amigos solos, y menos en mi fiesta!" – Dijo la rubia buscando la mirada de sus amigos que la salvaran.

- "Sabes que no te haré nada malo, no deberías asustarte, después de todo… en fin, es que quiero enseñarte algo… algo que hice para ti" – Klaus notó que la rubia no se notaba convencida y pensó unos instantes para agregar – "solo será un par de minutos, es un regalo y está aquí cerca, nadie se dará cuenta que no estas"

- "Klaus yo no…" – Caroline miró el rostro de Klaus quien puso una mirada zalamera y le fue imposible decirle que no, suspiró un momento y aceptó – "Está bien"

- "¡Sígueme!" – Klaus salió del local en compañía de la rubia y la tomo de la mano sin notar que Caroline trepido al contacto con la piel del híbrido.

Usaron las habilidades que tenían y en pocos minutos llegaron a un galpón oxidado de una de las cuadras de Sweet Street, ahí Klaus sacó unas llaves de su bolsillo y abrió una de las puertas de galpón, hizo un gesto para que Caroline entrará, entró y enseguida lo hizo él, busco entre la oscuridad el interruptor, una vez que lo encontró lo presionó y encendió la luz, rápidamente la luz se propagó por todos los rincones del lugar y Caroline pudo ver muchos cuadros que seguramente Klaus debió de pintar, pero uno de ellos fue el que más le llamo la atención, era un cuadro que estaba iluminado con una luz especial, se acercó para verlo mejor, cuando ya estaba cerca se dio media vuelta para ver a Klaus que se encontraba a un metro de ella con una sonrisa en su cara.

- "¡WooW, es hermoso Klaus, es el día de Miss Mystic Fall's, el día donde coronamos a April, recuerdo ese día aunque han pasado muchos años, tuve que ir contigo, pero fue divertido al final, excepto por la parte donde empezaste a leer la carta que hice para ser Miss Mystic Fall's el año anterior a ese!"

- "Yo también lo recuerdo, fue una de mis mejores veladas… por eso quise retratar aquel momento cuando estabas mirando el lago y te encontrabas tan bella e impenetrable" – Klaus miró su obra y con un poco de auto elogiamiento agregó – "¡Al parecer conseguí que mi obra demostrara lo mismo, este es el regalo que te quería dar, Caroline!"

- "Klaus, gracias, creo que este cumpleaños no hubiera sido lo mismo sin ti, que aunque no lo creas me has llevado al pasado en estos dos encuentros que hemos tenido, me has llevado a ver quien fui, te lo agradezco" – Sin darse cuenta Klaus se había acercado peligrosamente a ella, cuando estaban demasiado cerca, Caroline sintió la amenaza de que la besaría nuevamente, pero se equivocaba, Klaus la estrecho entre sus brazos mientras la rubia estaba anonadada – "Klaus…"

- "Creo que es hora de que regresemos al bar, los demás deben estar preocupados por ti" – Klaus soltó poco a poco a la rubia quien no se atrevía a decir ninguna palabra – "No te preocupes por el cuadro, te lo llevaré a tu hotel mañana, y sí, es una escusa para verte"

- "No pierdas las oportunidades ¿No crees?" – Dijo Caroline volviendo en sí.

- "De eso se trata la vida, de aprovechar cada oportunidad… Caroline" – Dijo Klaus mientras apagaba las luces para volver al bar con la rubia.

En unos instantes estaban de vuelta al bar, entraron juntos bajo las miradas llenas de preguntas de los amigos de la rubia.

- "¿Te quieres quedar?" – Preguntó la rubia en parte por cortesía y porque deseaba la compañía del híbrido secretamente.

- "Sería un placer" –Respondió Klaus, mientras se ponía a bailar y tomaba a la muchacha para que lo acompañara bailando.

* * *

- "Él último local de New York que está cerca del hotel… si a esto se le puede decir cerca" – Dijo Tyler

Tyler entró al local, agudizó sus sentidos para ver mejor a sus alrededores, nada le llamó la atención, excepto por un grupo de chicas que estaban alrededor de un chico, miró mejor y pudo ver que el chico era Damon, se acercó a Damon lo suficiente para que este lo reconociera, cuando Damon vio al hombre lobo-vampiro, sus ojos se desorbitaron al pensar que Klaus estaba ahí, quiso advertir a Tyler pero las chicas no lo dejaban salir, lo vio alejarse y deseo que su hermano o Elena lo detuvieran.

La "Creación" de Klaus vio a Stefan y a Elena bailando, eso significaba que Caroline debía de estar ahí mismo, se acercó aún más sin que nadie lo viera, pudo notar que Caroline bailaba con un tipo, pero no vio su cara, estaba de espaldas, se acercó un poco más, sonrió unos segundos y dijo:

- "¡Caroline… he vuelto!"

- "¡¿TYLER?!" – Caroline no creía lo que sus ojos veían, mientras tanto Klaus se daba media vuelta para ver quien interrumpía su baile con la rubia.

Continuara…

* * *

Hola, han pasado dos semanas, sé que dije que quizás publicaría cada semana, pero no sé, no tengo mucho tiempo, y aunque la verdad me demoró poco escribiendo, de repente no me inspiró :C cosas que pasan cuando estudias muchos :c estúpido estudio :c no me da tiempo para imaginar :Z, en fin, espero que les guste este cap, y solo prometo seguirlo, quizás subiendo cada dos semana o puede que a veces publique semanas seguidas, así que estén atentos :x

Gracias por leer y deja tu review :x


	4. Sombras del pasado

Anteriormente... Caroline celebra su cumpleaños con sus viejos amigos y un antiguo pretendiente, hasta que alguien llegó para cambiarlo todo.

* * *

Capitulo 4: Sombras del pasado.

La "Creación" de Klaus vio a Stefan y a Elena bailando, eso significaba que Caroline debía de estar ahí mismo, se acercó aún más sin que nadie lo viera, pudo notar que Caroline bailaba con un tipo, pero no vio su cara, estaba de espaldas, se acercó un poco más, sonrió unos segundos y dijo:

- "¡Caroline… he vuelto!"

- "¡¿TYLER?!" – Caroline no creía lo que sus ojos veían, mientras tanto Klaus se daba media vuelta para ver quien interrumpía su baile con la rubia – "¡Tyler, Klaus está…!"

- "No te preocupes Caroline, no le haré nada a Tyler, es tu cumpleaños…" – Dijo Klaus pensando en cómo salir de una situación tan embarazosa.

- "¡Gracias Klaus!" – Caroline sin medir sus actos se abalanzo hacia Klaus abrazándolo para sorpresa de Tyler que se quedó perplejo.

- "Caroline…" – Musitó el híbrido haciendo que la rubia rápidamente se separase de Klaus.

- "Será mejor que me vaya" – Klaus tomó de la mano a Caroline dándole un ósculo en ella para luego esfumarse entre la multitud.

Klaus salió de la fiesta rápidamente, cuando estuvo fuera del bar tomó aire y camino, se sentía estúpido, en qué momento se le había ocurrido la magnífica idea de darle su libertad a Tyler, lo único que conseguiría sería alejar a Caroline de su vida.

"Un año, ese es el pacto, nadie va a estar con ella dentro de un año, pero si ella quiere estar con Tyler ahora, entonces…" pensaba Klaus hasta que fue interrumpido.

- "Hey, ¿Qué estás haciendo?" – Dijo Elena acercándose a él que no se había alejado tanto del bar.

- "¿De qué hablas?" – Klaus paró de caminar y miró a la muchacha.

- "Klaus, algo tramas, estoy segura, no permitiré que juegues con nosotros como hace 100 años, era obvio, no has cambiado en nada" - Elena terminó de hablar y sin darse cuenta Klaus había desaparecido.

Se sentía extraña estando al lado de su primer amor, si es que ese extraño era su primer amor, Tyler había cambiado, de eso no había duda, su cuerpo estaba más fornido y sus rasgos más definidos, el pelo más largo de como lo recordaba, su olor era como un bosque húmedo y sus ojos estaban más negros que nunca.

- "¿Cómo has estado?" – Preguntó él sentándose al lado de la rubia.

- "¡Bien… ¿Y tú?!" – Preguntó ella sintiéndose cada vez más nerviosa.

- "¡Genial… más ahora que por fin puedo verte… y estar contigo!" – Caroline miró los ojos del muchacho, parecían sonreírle, sin darse cuenta se sonrojo con las palabras de Tyler.

- "No seas tan dramático… Klaus te perdono por esta noche y después te marcharas" – Tyler tomó la mano de la muchacha y la apretó con fuerza.

- "Creo que esta vez será diferente… No te preocupes, ¿Ok?" – Tyler se acercó a la muchacha para besarla, pero ella movió rápidamente la cabeza para esquivar al muchacho.

- "Tyler… no sé nada de ti… eres un desconocido para mí… ha pasado bastante tiempo… y porque llegues de sorpresa no significa que todo será como antes… aquel antes fue hace más de 100 años" – Tyler se dio cuenta lo mucho que Caroline había cambiado con los años, se había vuelto más dura, más mujer, y eso le gusto más aún.

- "Si fuera por mí, no hubiera pasado esos 100 años huyendo, lo tuve que hacer para salvar mi vida…" – Tyler se alejó un poco de la rubia no quería abrumarla aún más.

- "Lo sé, pero no me pidas algo tan radical, yo he cambiado y creo que tu también" – Caroline rió un poco por los nervios y se volvió a concentrar – "Además que me asegura que no te irás…"

- "En realidad ni yo estoy muy seguro…" – Tyler pensó un poco en las palabras de Klaus, cuando le prometió su libertad y agregó – "Pero hay que arriesgarse…"

- "… Tal vez… pero…"

Caroline fue callada de golpe con un beso salvaje proporcionado por Tyler, se besaron unos segundos, pero inmediatamente la rubia se separó de Tyler.

- "Lo siento…" – Se limitó a decir Caroline al borde de las lágrimas.

- "Es mi culpa yo no debería…" – Tyler vio como Caroline hacia grandes esfuerzos para no llorar, no quiso hablar más sabía que podría empeorar la situación.

La rubia se paró y se separó del muchacho, no quería ponerse a llorar en frente de todos, así que salió del bar para tomar un poco de aire.

"¿Quién me entiende?, estuve deseando años con que llegara este momento y ahora no puedo con esto…" pensó Caroline caminando sin rumbo.

Caroline caminó hasta encontrarse con el galpón donde hace menos de dos horas había estado con Klaus, miró para ver si había alguien, pero estaban todo oscuro, seguramente Klaus no estaba, a decir verdad era obvio, Klaus tenía demasiado dinero, alguien como él no se quedaría a hospedar en un galpón.

Siguió caminando y pensando en la última semana, sus sombras del pasado habían vuelto, y al mismo tiempo, aunque aún sentía cosas por Tyler no podía negar que Klaus le causaba algo en su interior, algo como una chispa abrumadora que parecía estallar a momentos, recordó como siempre se criticaba ese sentimiento desde hace un siglo.

Llegó a uno de los edificios más altos de la ciudad, entró sigilosamente y subió hasta la azotea, por suerte estaba vacía o al menos eso creía.

- "¿Caroline?" – preguntó Klaus mirando mejor a la muchacha.

- "Al parecer nos seguimos encontrando…" – Dijo Caroline sentándose a un borde de la azotea.

- "Eso parece… ¿Qué ha sucedido?" – Preguntó él sin más rodeos.

- "Tan obvio es…" – Caroline miró a Klaus y prefirió no decirle nada, sería estúpido hablar de Tyler con él.

- "Asumo que el regreso de Tyler ha sido algo… chocante…" – Klaus miró a la muchacha y por su expresión supo que tenía razón.

- "Tal vez… tal vez sí…" – Caroline sacó una botella de cerveza que llevaba debajo de su abrigo y la abrió – "¿Quieres?"

- "Tal vez sí…" – Klaus tomó la botella y dio un gran sorbo para devolvérsela a la muchacha.

- "Menudo cumpleaños…" – Musitó la rubia.

- "En realidad… lo tienes todo, Caroline… eres inmortal, tienes amigos y gente que te aprecia, y eres la mujer más bella e inteligente que he visto en mis muchos siglos…" – Klaus miraba las estrellas que parecían bailar con el tintineo de los ojos de Caroline.

- "¿Enserio piensas eso?" – Caroline miró las estrellas unos segundos hasta que Klaus respondió acercándose a ella.

- "Si no fuera así no estaría en New York…" – Klaus volvió su mirada a la rubia quien parecía observarlo detenidamente.

Se quedaron en un silencio letal, se miraron un largo rato apreciando los rasgos físicos y psicológicos del otro, nunca habían estado tan juntos como en aquel momento, y no era una cercanía física precisamente, era una cercanía espiritual, más allá de lo explicable, Klaus se acerco más a la muchacha, lo suficiente para fundir su respiración con la de ella, mientras tanto Caroline sentía un miedo irremediable, no miedo a Klaus, miedo a ella, miedo a las sombras del pasado y del presente que asechaban con lastimarla una vez más, pero por sobre todo tenía miedo a sus deseos y a lo que deseaba en aquel momento.

- "Si quieres que me detenga, lo haré" – Dijo Klaus tomando del mentón a la rubia para acercar sus labios a los de él.

- "No quiero…"

Caroline rompió los pocos centímetros que los separaban y beso como nunca antes lo había hecho a Klaus, sus bocas se convirtieron en un mar que iba y venía en perfecta sincronización, en el cual cada ola tenía su climax que los hacía separar un poco los labios para poder respirar y no perderse en el mar de la pasión por el cual navegaban sin rumbo y sin remos.

Caroline perdió la fuerza en sus piernas y sintió como Klaus la tomó de las caderas para que no cayera, pero al poco tiempo lo mismo sucedió con Klaus y los dos terminaron desbordando su pasión en el piso de la azotea, Klaus se sacó su chaqueta de cuero y la colocó en el piso para que Caroline se pusiera cómoda, ella se sentó encima de esta sin despejar sus labios del híbrido, mientras este acariciaba cada centímetro de la suave piel de la rubia hasta sacarle el abrigo que la envolvía, apreció unos instantes el bello vestido de ella, era dorado, un dorado que resaltaba cada aspecto de su cuerpo, Caroline en tanto jugueteaba con sus dedos con la ropa de Klaus, primero le sacó la polera y después jugueteo con el cinturón del original, estuvo un buen rato decidiendo entre sacárselo o no, no estaba segura de lo que hacía pero finalmente se lo sacó, Klaus no aguantó la pasión que guardaba desde hace tiempo y sin controlar sus sentidos, desgarro el vestido de Caroline en menos de 2 segundos, sin perder más tiempo se sacó el pantalón y ambos quedaros con sus pendras más íntimas, Klaus terminó por desnudar a su musa y ella hizo lo mismo con él, cuando ambos estuvieron desnudos Klaus beso tiernamente a la rubia para preparla y prepararse a él para el desborde de pasión más grande que alguna vez pudo existir...

Caroline abrió los ojos lentamente con los primeros rayos de sol que brindaba aquella mañana, se sobó los ojos y vio a Klaus que yacía dormido después de una noche de sexo desenfrenado, la rubia escuchó un pequeño ruido que provenía de unos metros más allá, quiso ver que es, pero antes se puso su ropa íntima y después la polera del híbrido dado que su vestido estaba hecho trizas, mientras lo hacía pensaba en lo que había hecho, y en el significado que tenía todo aquello.

Siguió el sonido y encontró el pantalón de Klaus, lo tomó y vio que lo que sonaba era su móvil, no le tomo importancia hasta que vio que era un mensaje de Tyler, se sorprendido tanto que no pudo resistir leer el mensaje, Tyler decía algo de que ella había desaparecido y que todos la buscaban como locos, se afligió por pensar en la preocupación por la que estarían pasando sus amigos, pero no le tomó tanta importancia como al hecho de que Tyler le mandara un mensaje a Klaus, se puso a registrar el celular de Klaus y a los pocos minutos lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas.

- "Así que… al parecer soy un trofeo…."

Caroline tomó aire y se secó las lágrimas, apretó el celular y se lo tiró en la cabeza a Klaus.

- "¿Qué sucede?" – Dijo Klaus sobándose la frente sin entender nada y sintiendo que crecía un pequeño chichón en su frente.

- "¡Eres lo peor Klaus, lo peor, eres un puerco… si pudiera regresar el tiempo atrás te juro que esta noche no habría existido jamás… te odio!" – Gritó la rubia para tomar su abrigo y marcharse del lugar.

- "¡Pero Caroline…!" – Klaus estaba pasmado no entendía nada, se levantó de golpe y se puso sus ropas para seguir a la rubia que se había ido del lugar.

Cuando tomó su celular recordó que Caroline se lo había tirado, lo prendió y vio el mensaje que le había enviado a Tyler, el mensaje que salía todo lo del trato, quiso desear nunca haber enviado ese mensaje pero era tarde, muy tarde.

- "Mierda…"

Continuara…

* * *

Holaaaaa!, debo confesar que cuando mi amiga me dijo que escribiera el fic de vampire diaries, pensé en hacerlo de no más de 3 caps :C y la verdad no es que no me guste escribir ni nada de eso, pero no quería hacer algo de muchos caps. porque eso significaba escribir, subir, escribir, subir, y ahora no tengo mucho tiempo. como veo el fic creó que me saldrán más de 8 caps. :C bueno en fin igual me entretengo imaginándolo todo *-*

Gracias por leer y deja tu review...


	5. El juego de Caroline

Capitulo 5: El juego de Caroline.

- "¡Eres lo peor Klaus, lo peor, eres un puerco… si pudiera regresar el tiempo atrás te juro que esta noche no habría existido jamás… te odio!" – Gritó la rubia para tomar su abrigo y marcharse del lugar.

- "¡Pero Caroline…!" – Klaus estaba pasmado, no entendía nada, se levantó de golpe y se puso sus ropas para seguir a la rubia que se había ido del lugar.

Cuando tomó su celular recordó que Caroline se lo había tirado, lo prendió y vio el mensaje que le había enviado a Tyler, en el mensaje salía todo lo del trato, quiso desear nunca haber enviado ese mensaje pero era tarde, muy tarde.

- "Mierda…"

Klaus se quedó estupefacto unos segundos hasta que el sonido de la ciudad entró de sopetón en su oído despertándolo de su letargo, movió su cabeza de lado a lado sin creer lo que había ocurrido, después de 100 años intentando tener algo con la rubia, al fin lo había logrado, pero todo se desvaneció, ella seguramente no lo querría ver, seguramente no lo querría cerca de ella y menos acechándola para conquistarla, no conseguía amortiguar la rabia y la impotencia de que por una cosa tan pequeña como aquel mensaje en su móvil todo se haya perdido, y justo cuando lo había logrado.

Klaus se dispuso a irse de la azotea, empezó a bajar lentamente por las escaleras, como si en ellas fuera encontrar alguna pista de que Caroline lo perdonaría, cuando llegó al primer piso salió rápidamente a la calle, vio su alrededor en busca de la rubia, pero ella no estaba, se había ido mucho antes, la impotencia lo hizo enfurecerse más y empezó a caminar rápidamente hacia un callejón de mala muerta que se encontraba a no más de 3 cuadras, cuando llegó al fondo del callejón vio lo que esperaba, una mujer de mala vida que estaba mirándolo coquetamente para que él adquiriera sus servicios, Klaus le sonrió y se acercó lentamente, cuando estuvo tan cerca para sentir la respiración de la mujer que olía a canela y madera vieja ella le habló.

- "Cariño… son $35000 la hora…" – Dijo la mujer mientras con una de sus manos sostenía un cigarro y con la otra jugueteaba con el cinturón de Klaus.

- "No te preocupes… esto no demorara más de 3 minutos… cariño" – Klaus Tomó a la mujer por la espalda y la atrajo a hacia sí mismo, para después dejar ver sus grandes colmillos y clavarlos en el cuello de ella quien se retorcía del dolor y del miedo mientras Klaus dejaba entrever un leve sonrisa.

* * *

Caroline caminaba por uno de los puentes más antiguos de New York, quería estar lejos de todos, por eso no era una opción volver al hotel, ahí estarían sus amigos y Tyler, y no quería ver a Tyler, ni mucho menos a Klaus, es por eso que decidió alejarse, aunque sabía que sus amigos la estaban buscando y que de todos modos no tardarían mucho en encontrarla, prefería estar sola, necesitaba pensar.

"¡Esto es increíble, nunca se me hubiera pasado por la cabeza que Klaus y Tyler hayan hecho un trato… ¿Acaso creen ser los dueños de mi vida?, pues se equivocan… no dejaré que jueguen su estúpido juego como les dé la gana, no tienen derecho…!" pensaba Caroline mientras se paseaba de esquina a esquina del puente buscando una manera de dejar salir la impotencia y tristeza que aguardaban dentro de ella – "¡Ahora verán… ahora verán lo que es jugar… claro las reglas del juego cambiarán!" – Dijo Caroline con una pequeña sonrisa que camuflaba sus sentimientos.

La rubia arregló su vestimenta y retorno hacia el hotel, esta vez no uso sus poderes ni nada de eso, espero que pasase un automóvil y lo hizo parar, se subió en el y pagó la cuota que el hombre le indicó para dejarla en el hotel, se demoró cerca de 45 minutos en llegar, cuando bajó del automóvil, su piel se erizo y irguió su cuello y comenzó a caminar hasta llegar a su habitación, para su sorpresa nadie estaba en el hotel, eso era un indicio de que la seguían buscando en la ciudad, se aproximó a el teléfono de su habitación y llamó a Elena.

- "¡Caroline, por Dios, ¿Dónde estás?!" – Gritó Elena al contestar llamando la atención de los hermanos Salvatore y de Tyler.

- "Estoy en el hotel, y estoy bien no te preocupes…" – Se limitó a decir la rubia mientras miraba por el balcón.

- "¿Klaus te hizo algo?" – Tyler le quitó el móvil a Elena y preguntó lo que intuía con desesperación.

- "Tyler…" – Dijo Caroline intentando no escucharse enojada ni mucho menos apenada – "¡Estoy bien, Klaus no me ha hecho nada!"

- "Eso espero, vamos para allá, quédate ahí…" – Dijo Tyler devolviéndole su móvil a Elena y mirando a los demás y en unos segundos todos se encontraban camino al hotel.

Caroline dejó el teléfono y al instante alguien llamó a la puerta, la muchacha se impresionó, tenía una idea de quién podría ser, de algo estaba segura, no serían sus amigos y tampoco Tyler. Se aproximó hasta la puerta sostuvo la manilla unos segundos mientras pensaba entre abrir la puerta o no.

"Que empiece el juego…" pensó y abrió la puerta para encontrase a Klaus apoyado de la pared con la camisa un poco manchada de sangre, las ropas sucias y una cara de no saber qué hacer.

- "¡Caroline debes escucharme!" – Dijo Klaus entrando de golpe y cerrando la puerta a su paso – "Todo lo que hice ha sido para estar a tu lado…"

- "¿De qué hablas?, ¿Por eso has hecho un trato con Tyler?, ¿Para ver quién gana mi "corazón"?" – Dijo la rubia en tono irónico y aparatándose del híbrido que hace unas horas la había llevado al paraíso.

- "¡Trata de entenderme, era la única forma que tenía, sé que si alguna vez tuviéramos algo, solo sería real y verdadero si olvidas a Tyler, y nunca lo harías, no desde que yo les negué estar juntos, por eso lo busqué y le di su libertad, para que volviera y lo pudieras olvidar… y así yo…!"

- "¿De verdad crees que yo estaría contigo después de lo que ha pasado?" – Pregunto Caroline mirando hacia otro lado para no ver la cara de Klaus y así no caer en la tentación.

- "La verdad es que no… esa hubiera sido mi respuesta si nada de lo que sucedió anoche hubiese pasado, si solo te hubieras enterado de aquel trato, pero… yo creo que sí, lo que sucedió anoche en la azotea de aquel edificio fue mágico e inigualable, me sentí como nunca antes, y creo que tu también pudiste sentir…" – Klaus pudo notar que Caroline se enrojeció un poco y vio como su boca se abría para debatir la idea pero solo salió aire, ella no se atrevió a decir nada de la noche anterior.

- "Los demás están por llegar, será mejor que te vayas…" – Se limitó a decir la rubia mientras abría la puerta – "Y que olvides lo que pasó anoche…"

- "Me iré… pero no me pidas que olvide… eso no lo haré" – Dijo Klaus mostrando una sonrisa y yéndose, pero súbitamente se detuvo – "¿Me perdonarás algún día?"

- "Deja pensarlo…" – Dijo la rubia mientras en su interior comenzaba el juego con sus reglas.

A los pocos minutos de haberse ido Klaus, llegaron los demás, cuando golpearon la puerta Caroline la abrió para luego buscar entre todos a Tyler cuando lo encontró se lanzó encima de él apartándolo de todos y acorralándolo contra una pared a vista de los demás que no entendían nada al igual que el híbrido, cuando Tyler se vio aprisionado fue sorprendido con una fuerte cachetada de Caroline que le desfiguró la mandíbula al tal punto que el muchacho tuvo que moverla para reajustar unos huesos.

- "¡Caroline, ¿Qué te sucede?, ¿Te olvidas de qué es Tyler?!" – Gritó Elena para separar a su amiga del híbrido, pero fue en vano Caroline no se movió.

- "Lo sé todo Tyler, se lo de tu trato con Klaus" – Al decir esto todos se quedaron en silencio y mirando a Tyler que parecía divagar en sus pensamientos.

- "¡¿Qué cosa sabes Caroline?!" – Preguntó Tyler temiendo que fuera lo que él creía.

- "Vi los mensajes que ustedes se enviaban" – Dijo la rubia alejándose del muchacho.

- "Caroline… era la única forma de tener mi libertad y estar junto a ti… tenía que aceptar" – Tyler se acercó a la rubia y esta lo empujó.

- "¡¿Por qué no me lo dijiste anoche?, ¿Pretendías hacer como si nada hubiera sucedido?!" – Gritó Caroline entrando a su habitación con todos, dado que el guardia y el conserje se asomaban a ver a cada momento por los gritos.

- "¡¿Qué está sucediendo?!" – Preguntó Stefan al ver que Damon se marchó porque prefería no estar en un momento tan incómodo y tan poco entendible.

- "¡Klaus y Tyler están jugando…!" – dijo Caroline para después continuar – "Después les explicaré bien todo… per ahora, ¿Nos pueden dejar solos?"

Stefan y Elena salieron de la habitación dejando al híbrido y a la rubia solos.

- "Sí crees que te perdonaré, te equivocas, lo más fuerte que quedaba entre nosotros, aquel lazo que existía, estaba construido en la confianza, y ahora se acabo… " – Dijo Caroline mientras pensaba en cómo hacer funcionar su juego.

- "Somos el uno para el otro y lo sabes…" – Dijo Tyler tomando a Caroline y besándola fogosamente haciendo a la rubia darse cuenta de cómo funcionaría su juego – "Me iré… creo que querrás estar sola"

- "Será lo mejor…" – Dijo ella tocando sus labios y sintiendo el sopor que le produjo aquel beso.

"Será mejor que busque a Klaus… hay que solucionar esto…" pensó Tyler asomándose por el balcón y saltando para salir. Cuando la vampira estuvo otra vez sola fue su cuarto y se dejo caer en su cama, cerró los ojos y dejo funcionar su mente.

"Esto será así… nadie juega con Caroline Forbes… querían jugar, jugarán con mis reglas… bueno, será fácil, ahora yo jugaré con ambos, la diferencia será que los dos perderán…." pensaba Caroline en la soledad de su cuarto.

Continuara…

* * *

Hola! Estoy taaaaaaaan triste después de ver el último cap de la 4ta temporada de the vampire diaries :'c, ame el cap, y para que decir la parte de Caroline y Klaus ñ.ñ :x pensé que se quedarían juntos pero dps cuando Klaus le dijo que le dio su libertad a Tyler ya que el era el primer amor de ella y él quería ser el último convulsione en el suelo :x fue tan como D: se parece a lo que he escrito D: y fue hermoso *-*, y tengo una duda si alguien me la puede responder pls hágalo D: dado que Stefan es un doppelganger y que Silas lo tiró a un rió :c Stefan se ahoga o no? D: osea es un vampiro y solo mueren con una estaca en el corazón o si alguien le arranca el corazón del pecho D:, pero qué pasa si no tiene aire? DDD: esa es mi duda existencial :C, Tmb ame la parte de Matt & Rebecca, hubiese amado si la cura se la hubieran dado a ella :'c...

En fiiiin, espero que les haya gustado el cap. y creo que quiero hacer un pequeño cambio en el fic, quiero mostrar a Caroline más no sé, más como mala por decir así, no tan la niñita buena que sufre por amor, si no la chica mala que juega con los hombres o algo así, y creo que haré unas incorporaciones de personajes 1313 :x

Gracias por leer y deja tu review... y responde mi duda D:**


	6. Citas

Capitulo 6: Citas.

"Será mejor que busque a Klaus… hay que solucionar esto…" pensó Tyler asomándose por el balcón y saltando para salir. Cuando la vampira estuvo otra vez sola fue su cuarto y se dejo caer en su cama, cerró los ojos y dejo funcionar su mente.

"Esto será así… nadie juega con Caroline Forbes… querían jugar, jugarán con mis reglas… bueno, será fácil, ahora yo jugaré con ambos, la diferencia será que los dos perderán…." pensaba Caroline en la soledad de su cuarto.

* * *

Habían pasado dos semanas desde que Caroline sabía la verdad, en aquellas dos semanas se había alejado tanto de Tyler como de Klaus, quienes a su vez decidieron dejar a la rubia sola por un tiempo para que así se le pasara el enojo, mientras tanto la ella se dedico a salir con sus amigos a distintos lugares en busca de diversión y peligro.

Caroline caminaba junto a Elena por uno de los centros comerciales más recientes del lugar, estaban buscando ropa y cosas por el estilo, cuando terminaron sus compras pasaron a un local y compraron helados para después buscar una banca y comérselos.

- "¿Sigues enojada con ellos?" – Preguntó Elena lamiendo su helado y mirando minuciosamente a la rubia.

- "La verdad… ya no, solo los haré sufrir un poco más… un poco…" - La rubia se detuvo unos momentos al pensar en su plan, hasta que la voz de Elena la trajo en sí.

- "¿Caroline?" – Pronunció la muchacha tocando el hombro de la rubia y zarandeándolo.

- "… Lo siento, es que olvide hacer algo…" – Dijo Caroline levantándose de golpe y mirando a Elena para que le siguiese.

- "¡¿Qué tramas Caroline?!" - Elena pudo percibir como los ojos de Caroline habían cambiado un poco, estaban más felinos, más fieros, ella quería algo, qué cosa, Elena no lo sabía.

- "Elena no me mires así" – Dijo la rubia con una gran sonrisa en la boca – "No es nada malo… creo… bueno nadie saldrá herido… solo será un pequeño juego…"

- "¡Has cambiado… bueno todos lo hemos hecho!" – Elena miró a la rubia y aquella sonrisa que le proporcionaba, por alguna razón se tranquilizo y pensó que Caroline no estaba planeando nada malo y dejo pasar la situación.

- "No me des sermones y mejor acompáñame al hotel, tengo que dejar estas cosas y hacer unas llamadas" – Caroline vio un atisbo de curiosidad en Elena y antes de que esta preguntara la rubia continuo – "Así puedes estar con Stefan y salen a ver la aguja de cleopatra, Stefan dijo que era maravillosa y lo es… y tú aún no la vez Elena y llevas aquí cerca de tres semanas"

- "Está bien, vamos" – Dijo Elena empezando a caminar en compañía de su amiga.

Al llegar al hotel las amigas se separaron y cada una se dirigió a su habitación, Caroline entró y busco el teléfono, durante la conversación con su amiga se le había ocurrido una idea, era el momento de hacer unas llamadas. Al encontrar el teléfono intentó recordar el número de Klaus, pero no lo conseguía, al momento recordó que cuando Klaus le dio las rosas para su cumpleaños estas venían con una tarjeta, la busco en un cajón donde aseguraba las había guardado, y no se equivocaba, leyó de nuevo el mensaje y vio el reverso de la tarjeta, el número estaba en una orilla y de manera poco visible, lo marcó en el teléfono y espero que la suerte la acompañara.

- "¿Aló?" – Musitó ella sin saber quien le respondería.

- "¿Caroline?" – Al instante Caroline reconoció esa voz y en su cara se dibujaron margaritas que ni ella misma supo que habían aparecido.

- "Klaus… yo…" – Dijo Caroline olvidándose de todo lo que le iba a decir al original.

- "Caroline… ¿Cómo estás?" – Preguntó Klaus aún sorprendido por la llamada de la rubia.

- "Bien… ¿Y tú?" – Se limitó a decir ella mientras se sentía de alguna manera un poco extraña y confundida.

- "Ahora… mejor que nunca, ¿Te parece si nos juntamos hoy en la noche?" – Pregunto Klaus esperando una respuesta que tardó unos segundos en llegar.

- "Hoy en la noche… ¿No puede ser ahora mismo?" – Dijo la rubia mientras caminaba nerviosamente por la sala de estar.

- "¡Sí!, es decir sí, ¿Te veo en el hotel entonces?" – Klaus calmó un poco su voz para que no se notara la excitación y descontrol que sentía en el momento.

- "Nos vemos en el galpón donde me llevaste aquella noche, en el que estaban los cuadros"

- "¡Está bien, te esperaré!" - Dijo Klaus cortando la llamada para que así la rubia no se pudiera arrepentir.

Caroline dejo el teléfono encima de una mesita y se dirigió a su armario, quería verse espectacular y con aquel jersey y pantalón de mezclilla no lo conseguiría, aprovecho el buen clima y sacó del armario un par de vestidos, uno tenía un pronunciado descote en la espalda, era estrecho y corto, hizo una mueca de reprobación y lo volvió a guardar, era más bien para fiestas, el otro era de un verde eléctrico tipo corsé, le llegaba hasta los muslos pero no le gusto las mangas que poseía, eran traslucidas, pero no sintió que fueran para esta ocasión, el último que había sacado era de un color beige estilo bustier con terminación aglobado, lo miró unos momentos para después colocárselo, se miró en el espejo, se puso rubor y se dispuso a salir, pero antes tomó un pequeño bolsito de color beige y lo cruzó por uno de sus hombros, guardó su celular y unas llaves y salió del hotel, caminó unas cuantas cuadras pensando en lo que iba a hacer.

* * *

Klaus estaba perdido en sus pensamientos, se preguntaba si es qué la rubia lo había perdonado, y si era así qué es lo quiere ella, todas sus dudas se esfumaron cuando vio a la rubia caminando hacia él, la vio venir como en cámara lenta, se fijó en cada rasgo de ella, sus labios rojos como la sangre, su piel tan blanca como la nieve, sus ojos verdes como las hojas del árbol más saludable, su cabello dorado como el sol, y su cuerpo tan bien cuidado como siempre, vio aquel vestido que hacía estragos en los peatones que la veían caminar por las calles, cuando la muchacha estuvo cerca de él, Klaus cerró la boca y dio un suspiro para calmar sus impulsos más bestiales y besó a la rubia en la mejilla y la hizo pasar al galpón.

- "Es bueno verte de nuevo" – Dijo Klaus mirándola fijamente a los ojos como si de ese modo la fuera a hacer suya en el momento.

- "Eso parece…" – Caroline estaba entusiasmada, hasta ahora todo marchaba a la perfección – "Bueno... la verdad es que…"

- "Caroline antes de que digas cualquier cosa, debes saber que siento haberte lastimado… la verdad no era mi intención…" – Klaus permaneció callado al igual que la rubia quien solo lo miraba a los ojos y apretaba sus puños para que Klaus no notara que sus manos temblaban.

El ambiente se tornó tenso, el silencio lo inundó todo, ahogando tanto a Klaus como a Caroline que parecían haber perdido el habla, pero de un momento a otro ella dejo de apretar sus puños y se abalanzó sobre el híbrido para besarlo haciendo que este casi se cayera, pero por suerte pudo mantener el equilibrio y besar a la rubia con tal intensidad que un simple humano hubiera muerto en el intentó, cuando Caroline se separó del original este se hallaba pensativo y nervioso.

- "¿Qué significa esto?" – Preguntó Klaus mientras con una mano recorría la espalda de la muchacha haciéndola trepidar.

- "No hables" – Dijo Caroline volviendo a besar al híbrido y haciéndolo caer en una tarde lasciva.

Caroline besó apasionada y lujuriosamente al híbrido, se besaban como si el mundo se fuera a acabar, se besaron unos minutos hasta que todo subió de tono y en unos segundos la rubia se hallaba sacándole la camiseta a Klaus y este el vestido a ella, todo lo hacían de manera muy rápida, como si ya no soportaran más la presión de dejar salir sus instintos, Klaus al momento empezó a besar el cuello de Caroline mientras ella le sacaba la correa del pantalón y bajaba lentamente sus pantalones, él la tomó entre sus brazos y le susurro al oído _"eres mía"_ a lo que Caroline respondió dándole un pequeño mordisco en el cuello haciéndole salir una gotas de sangre para luego decir _"No soy tuya, ni de nadie", _al escuchar esto Klaus la despojo de su ropa más intima desnudándola por completo, Caroline sin quedarse atrás rasgo de manera violenta lo que quedaba de ropa del híbrido, siguiendo con su arrebato de pasión, Klaus enredo su lengua con la de Caroline haciendo que ella respirara agitada, el original la empezó a acariciar por todo el cuerpo recorriendo cada milímetro de su blanca piel, se detuvo en sus pechos y empezó a masajearlos haciendo presa del deseo a la muchacha quien sostenía la cabeza de Klaus para no demostrar su extrema excitación, sin darse cuenta sus manos bajaron bruscamente por el musculoso abdomen del híbrido hasta llegar a su intimidad, en donde sin vacilar la tomó entre sus manos y empezó a jugar como si fuera un juguete nuevo, buscándole una utilidad que sabía le daría, al sentir esto Klaus tuvo que aguantar el deseo de penetrarla en el instante y solo se mordió los labios para luego bajar la cabeza y lamer los pechos de ella al igual que un bebé, Caroline entonces sintió que Klaus la estaba dominando, y eso es lo que no quería, entonces se soltó de los brazos de Klaus y bajo rápidamente hasta su intimidad, al llegar ahí la tomo otra vez entre sus manos y la introdujo en su boca, ahí movió su lengua de tal manera que la excitación de Klaus fue tanta que él mismo creyó que todo acabaría en el momento, por esto quiso ganar tiempo y con un brazo levantó a la muchacha para dejarla parada frente a él, al instante la tomo de las caderas y la acercó bruscamente mientras la dejaba encima de una mesa que a unos centímetros más tenía unos tarros de pinturas, Caroline tomó la cabeza del híbrido y la atrajo hacia sí para volver a besarlo, está vez el híbrido uso sus manos y llevo sus dedos hacia el clítoris de Caroline provocándole al instante contracciones el sentir el tacto de los dedos de klaus, al notar su punto, Klaus bajo lentamente mientras besaba todo el cuerpo de la rubia, cuando llegó a la intimidad de ella, la empezó a besar y lamer, Caroline dejaba escapar gritos ahogados y a la vez extremadamente pasionales, Klaus cada cierto tiempo la miraba y podía ver el sonrojo sexual que animaba su miembro, cuando sintió que una mano lo atraía se levantó y besó a la rubia quién lo miró de tal manera que supo que era hora de hacerla suya, la abrazo fuertemente y introdujo su miembro en la intimidad de ella, haciendo que ella gimiera más fuerte que las otras veces, así comenzó a poseerla dde modo que cada penetración era más fuerte y excitante que la anterior, Caroline gemía agitada al igual que Klaus, quienes se desbordaban de pasión encima de una mesa.

* * *

Tyler estaba casi listo, recordaba el nombre del bar donde lo habían citado, el bar _"TTP", _reconocido por dar las fiestas más locas de New York. Busco su perfume y se echó un poco, estaba listo, salió de su departamento y se puso a caminar hacia el bar, al llegar se sentó en la esquina donde le indicó y espero a que llegara su acompañante.

* * *

Caroline despertó al sentir como un rayo de sol la iluminaba suavemente, era el último corpúsculo del día, vio a Klaus dormir fatigado a su lado y se vio a sí misma desnuda,pudo sentir toda su piel aún caliente por el acto de pasión, busco con sus ojos su ropa y se levantó para luego ponérsela, se arregló un poco el cabello y se dispuso a irse del lugar antes de que anocheciera.

* * *

Cuando por fin Tyler vio a la persona que lo citó una sonrisa invadió su rostro, apartó la silla cuidadosamente y ella se sentó.

- "¡Qué bueno que llegaste Caroline…!" – Dijo Tyler mientras se sentaba al frente de la muchacha que lucía un hermoso vestido color beige.

Continuara…

* * *

Hola! sé que han pasado dos semanas pero no he tenido tiempo, pero ayer me di el tiempo y hice el cap. :x, espero que les guste, y creo que no se va entender mucho el cap. bueno en el siguiente cap. entenderán los que no entendieron este cap. y trataré de subirlo el próx lunes, así que atentos. xau.

Gracias por comentar y deja tu review...


	7. Hermandad

Capitulo 7: "Hermandad"

Caroline despertó al sentir como un rayo de sol la iluminaba suavemente, era el último corpúsculo del día, vio a Klaus dormir fatigado a su lado y se vio a sí misma desnuda,pudo sentir toda su piel aún caliente por el acto de pasión, busco con sus ojos su ropa y se levantó para luego ponérsela, se arregló un poco el cabello y se dispuso a irse del lugar antes de que anocheciera.

* * *

Cuando por fin Tyler vio a la persona que lo citó una sonrisa invadió su rostro, apartó la silla cuidadosamente y ella se sentó.

- "¡Qué bueno que llegaste Caroline…!" – Dijo Tyler mientras se sentaba al frente de la muchacha que lucía un hermoso vestido color beige.

- "¡Bueno, siento la tardanza, pero hubo unos inconvenientes!" – Dijo la rubia ocultando sus verdaderos propósitos.

- "¿Todo bien?" – Tyler miraba escondidamente el rostro de la muchacha intentando descifrar aquella sonrisa y aquellosojos que en algunos momentos fueron tan claros como el agua para él.

- "Todo estupendo, así que no te preocupes por nada… " – Caroline notó como aquellos ojos bestiales la miraban singularmente, por un momento creyó que él lo sabía todo, eso provocó que sus mejillas se colorearan de un rojo leve casi imperceptible por las luces de diversos colores del lugar.

- "Está bien, te creeré"- Tyler se quedó unos minutos en silencio mientras la rubia jugueteaba con sus manos.

- "¡Oye, la razón por la que te hice venir fue porque creo que es mejor olvidar todo lo que pasó!" – Caroline sintió como su estómago se retorcijaba, en realidad no tenía idea de lo que hacía – "¡Además nosotros sin embargo somos buenos amigos, ¿No es verdad?!"

- "¡Caroline… que tal si salimos de este lugar… no te escucho bien y tampoco puedo verte, y eso es un desperdicio!" – Dijo Tyler parándose y tendiéndole la mano a Caroline para que lo acompañase.

- "Vamos" – Caroline tomó la mano del muchacho y enseguida los dos estaban fuera del lugar.

Caminaron unas cuadras en completo silencio, aún seguían tomados de la mano, desde que Tyler le tendió la mano a la muchacha no se habían soltado, ahora caminaban cerca de una carretera que parecía desierta.

- "Esta noche es hermosa" – Dijo Caroline mirando la luna llena que ya no hacía efecto en el híbrido.

- "Tienes razón, en algún momento odie la luna llena, pero gracias a ti eso pudo cambiar…" – Tyler paró de caminar y hizo que Caroline se le quedase viendo sin entender nada, al momento se acercó peligrosamente a ella y la tomó de las caderas de tal manera que quedaron de frente, mirándose a los ojos – "Gracias al valor que tú me diste, gracias al amor que sentía y siento por ti…"

- "Tyler…" – En ese momento la rubia entendió lo estúpida que había sido, se sintió una completa idiota al estar jugando con Klaus y Tyler como si fueran unas simples marionetas, ya que para ella esos dos híbridos significaban mucho más de lo que ella podría admitir, y recién ahora lo comprendía, con las palabras de Tyler, ahora sabía que su "juego" sí tendría consecuencias – "Tyler yo…"

Antes de que Caroline pudiese decir cualquier cosa Tyler se abalanzó sobre ella y la beso fogosamente mientras ella solo se remitía a contestar con más besos.

* * *

- "¿Cuándo será el día que dejes de escuchar esa música tan antigua?" – Preguntó Rebecca al ver como el rubio subía el volumen de la música del auto.

- "¡Hey, yo no te digo nada cuanto tú escuchas música de los años 20!" – Dijo Matt riendo y recibiendo un pequeño golpecito en el hombre por parte de Rebecca.

- "¡Buen punto!" – Rebecca miró por la ventanilla y pudo ver las luces que delataban el lugar, New York era una ciudad incomparable – "¿Estás seguro que es por esta parte?"

- "¡Claro, Elena me dijo que estaban por el oeste a una 4 millas del centro, no te preocupes llegaremos pronto!" – Matt pudo notar como los músculos de Rebecca se habían tensado, aún le caía mal Elena y quizás eso nunca cambiaría – "Quieres que pasemos a alimentarnos"

- "Creo que será mejor no llamar la atención" – Dijo la rubia mientras se colocaba su abrigo, había empezado a hacer un frío terrible – "Aunque a decir verdad me muero de hambre"

- "Entonces tomaremos sangre fresca" – Dijo él cambiando de dirección y yendo hacia una carretera más bien vacía.

- "¡Aún es extraño escucharte hablar así, recuerdo cuanto me costó hacerte beber sangre humana, y ahora al parecer eres todo un vampiro mi querido Matt!" – Rebecca miró de reojo a Matt y sabía que ese tema aún le avergonzaba – "Mira ahí hay una pareja, que tal si vas tú primero, ya que eres el señor Vampiro…"

- "Está bien" – Dijo Matt saliendo del auto seguido de Rebecca

Al instante los dos usaron sus poderes y se transportaron a gran velocidad al lado de los jóvenes que se besaban, cuando estuvieron cerca Matt empujó al Muchacho que no lo vio venir, y Rebecca se colocó detrás de la muchacha, casi en milésimas de segundo el muchacho se levantó y tomó del cuello a Matt mientras la muchacha que sintió una presencia en su espalda se dio media vuelta quedando anonada al ver a Rebecca.

- "¿Matt?" – Preguntó Tyler dudoso – "Matt amigo" – Terminó por decir soltando al rubio que se había quedado boquiabierto.

- "¡WooW, pensé que ustedes no estaban juntos!" – Dijo Rebecca al recordar que Tyler se había alejado de Caroline por culpa de su hermano mayor.

- "No lo estamos" – Murmuró Caroline mientras se acercaba a Matt para saludarlo – "¿Qué hacen aquí?" – Preguntó la muchacha con una sonrisa risueña.

- "Se suponía que esto era una sorpresa para ti…" – Dijo Matt riendo mientras secretamente miraba a su amigo que al escuchar las palabras de Caroline se hallaba meditando.

- "Créeme, estoy sorprendida" – Dijo Caroline mientras Rebecca la inspeccionaba sigilosamente.

- "No te preocupes Caroline, no le diré a mi hermano que estás con Tyler…" – Dijo Rebecca intuyendo lo que la rubia podría estar pensando.

- "¡Eso ya no es un problema, Klaus me dio mi libertad!" – Anunció el híbrido con una sonrisa en su rostro.

- "¿Qué?" – Preguntó Matt – "Eso es genial, es para celebrar, por qué no vamos a algún lugar, pero antes quiero ver a Elena y a Stefan"

- "Y a Damon…" – Incluyó Caroline para desviar el tema.

- "Súbanse al auto, yo conduzco" – Dijo la original subiéndose al auto seguida de los demás.

* * *

En unos minutos llegaron al hotel donde estaban hospedando Caroline y los demás, Caroline se dirigió a la habitación de Elena para contarle las nuevas, mientras Matt y Rebeca estaban en la recepción para alquilar una habitación.

- "Matt, quiero ir a ver a un amigo que vive por aquí, así que nos vemos después, ¿Está bien?" – Preguntó la rubia abrazando al muchacho.

- "Está bien, pero te estaré esperando" – Dijo él cerrándole un ojo a la muchacha mientras ella se acercaba a él para besarlo.

Después de besar a Matt, Rebecca salió rápidamente del hotel, se alejó lo suficiente y tomó su celular para llamar a Klaus.

- "¡Hermanito!" – Dijo ella al escuchar como atendían al celular.

- "¡Vaya, al parecer sigues viva!" – Dijo Klaus entre las pinturas del garaje donde hacia algunas horas había compartido una tarde magnífica con Caroline – "¿Qué necesitas?"

- "Hola Nick, ¿Cómo estás?, yo bien…" – Dijo Rebecca para fastidiar al híbrido – "En fin, quiero saber, ¿Estás en New York?"

- "¿Cómo sabes eso?" – Preguntó Klaus sorprendido – "¿Estás aquí?"

- "En realidad sí, ¿Dónde estás?" – Preguntó la rubia sin rodeos.

- "¡En el viejo galpón donde solían estar ustedes en los ataúdes!" – Dijo Klaus para devolvérsela a su hermanita.

- "¡Muy gracioso Nick, de todas formas voy para allá!" – Rebecca cortó la llamada y enseguida se puso en marcha.

A pesar de haber estado "muerta" en ese ataúd en donde su hermano la dejó en aquel galpón, recordaba New York antes de que eso sucediera, por eso no se demoró mucho en llegar, cuando llegó notó que la puerta estaba abierta y entró encontrándose con su hermano pintando un retrato de Caroline, eso sí que le sorprendió

- "¡Hola Nick!" – Dijo Rebecca llamando la atención de su hermano quien se dio media vuelta y le sonrió para luego acercarse a ella y abrazarla – "¡Nunca pensé que verme te haría tan feliz!"

- "¡No es eso!" – Dijo Klaus sonriendo y sentándose en una silla que estaba en el lugar – "Por fin lo he logrado Rebecca"

- "¿Qué cosa?" – Preguntó Rebecca aguantándose las ganas de reír por el comportamiento infantil de su hermano

- "¡Por fin he logrado que Caroline se decida!" – Klaus estaba nervioso y sus palabras salían torpemente de su boca – "Logré que ella me ame a mí y solo a mí, hoy estuvimos juntos, ya sabes "juntos", ¡Fue algo extraordinario!" – Al decir esto Klaus se paró y continúo pintando para ocultar su sonrojo al delatarse en frente de su hermana.

Al escuchar esto Rebecca tragó saliva, miró a su hermano unos segundos, se hallaba más feliz que nunca, aprovechó que este estuviera de espaldas y salió del galpón a toda velocidad alejándose lo más posible, hasta que llegó al hotel, se quedó afuera unos instantes para pensar.

"Caroline, ¿Qué tramas?, si hoy estuviste con Nick y hace menos de una hora estabas besándote con Tyler… no entiendo, pero sea lo que seas que estés haciendo no permitiré que dañes a mi hermano… no lo haré, y no me importa si tengo que matarte… pero no jugaras con él" pensó Rebecca mientras entraba al hotel para reunirse con los demás y desenmascarar a Caroline.

Continuara…

* * *

Hola!, bueno la verdad este fic me tiene triste, en el cap. 6 recibí solo UN review, así que diganme la verdad los que leyeron el cap. pasado, el lemmon me salió mal verdad?, es que era mi primera vez escribiendo lemmon y quise hacerlo en este fic, porque tenía que escribir en otro fic lemmon pero quise probar aquí primero :CCCC

En fin, pls díganme como me quedó el lemmon del cap 6 :CCC

Gracias por leer y deja tu review :C


	8. Decisión

Capitulo 8: Decisión.

"Caroline, ¿Qué tramas?, si hoy estuviste con Nick y hace menos de una hora estabas besándote con Tyler… no entiendo, pero sea lo que sea que estés haciendo no permitiré que dañes a mi hermano… no lo haré, y no me importa si tengo que matarte… pero no jugaras con él" pensó Rebecca mientras entraba al hotel para reunirse con los demás y desenmascarar a Caroline.

Rebecca entró al hotel en completo silencio, miró de reojo al conserje para luego agudizar sus sentidos y escuchar mejor para saber en donde estaban todos, cuando pudo distinguir la voz de Matt se dirigió a donde sus sentidos le decían, caminó hasta el fonda del pasillo principal, la segunda puerta a la derecha, cuando estaba a punto de golpear alguien abrió la puerta de golpe.

- "Es bueno verte de nuevo Rebecca" – Dijo Stefan haciéndola pasar y dándole un vaso con ron.

- "Lo mismo digo" – Se limitó a decir ella mientras buscaba con la mirada a Caroline.

- "Al parecer has cuidado de Matt, te lo agradezco" - Elena le cerró un ojo a la rubia para luego voltearse y ver a Matt que se acercaba a ella.

- "¿Cómo estaba tu amigo?" – Preguntó el muchacho sorprendido de verla ahí tan luego.

- "No estaba… lástima, me hubiera gustado verlo…" – Los ojos de la rubia se posaron en el balcón en el cual estaban Tyler y Caroline.

Rebecca se alejó un poco haciendo como quien estuviera buscando un baño y se acercó al balcón, ahí pudo ver como Tyler abrazaba cariñosamente a Caroline mientras ella le sonreía coquetamente, en un momento Tyler se abalanzó sobre Caroline y la besó, ella no lo apartó, con eso Rebecca se enfureció, al parecer era cierto lo que pensaba, Caroline estaba jugando con su hermano, la rubia miró a Matt y con un leve gesto éste se acercó a ella.

- "¿Me das la llave de nuestra habitación?" – Preguntó ella mientras Matt asentía y se la pasaba.

Rebecca salió rápidamente del lugar con la escusa de que quería sacar algo de su maleta, cuando se halló sola en la habitación se encerró en el baño y dio el agua de la ducha, tomó su teléfono y marcó el número de su hermano.

- "¿Qué quieres Rebecca?" – Preguntó Klaus de una manera risueña al estar aún bajo el hechizo de Caroline.

- "¡Nick, necesito que vengas de inmediato al hotel donde está Caroline… Algo sucedió y necesito que estés aquí!" – Dijo Rebecca cortando la llamada para que su hermano no tuviera la oportunidad de saber que pasaba y así llegará inmediatamente.

- "Rebecca, ¿Qué sucede?, ¿Caroline está bien?" – Preguntó Klaus tomando su chaqueta y saliendo del lugar ignorando que su hermana le había cortado la llamada.

La rubia cortó el gua de la ducha y salió del baño, pensó un rato en lo que haría y después abandono su habitación, salió fuera del hotel en donde espero a su hermano, al cabo de un par de minutos Klaus estaba ahí.

- "¡¿Qué sucede Rebecca?!" – Preguntó Klaus mientras solo recibía una miraba de su hermana quien lo tomó de un brazo y lo llevó hasta la habitación en donde estaban todos celebrando.

- "¡Esto es lo que sucede!" – Dijo ella mientras golpeaba la puerta y al instante aparecía Elena abriendo la puerta, que al ver la cara de Klaus se quedó congelada – "Ven" – Rebecca empujó a Klaus para que entrará a vista de todos que no entendían que sucedía, en especial Caroline y Tyler que desde el balcón veían la escena.

- "¿Qué es lo qué pasa Rebecca?" – Preguntó Matt mientras Caroline y Tyler se acercaban.

- "¡Lo mismo quiero saber yo, ¿Qué es lo qué pasa Caroline?!" – Preguntó Rebecca haciendo que la muchacha entendiera la situación.

- "Caroline…" – Murmuró Klaus haciéndose una idea de lo que ocurría pero sin querer creer lo que pensaba.

- "¡Respóndeme!" – Dijo Rebecca tomando del cuello a la rubia, pero sin darse cuenta Matt la separó apenas tocó a Caroline – "¿Qué haces jugando con Nick y Tyler?"

- "¿De qué habla Rebecca?, Caroline" – Preguntó Elena al recordar las palabras de su amiga cuando salieron de compras.

- "¡Sí tú no se los dices, lo haré yo…!" – Amenazó Rebecca haciendo que Caroline se pusiera más nervioso y terminará llorando – "Está bien, lo haré yo, Caroline está jugando a dos bandos, en la tarde estuvo contigo, ¿No es así Nick?" – Preguntó Rebecca mientras Klaus asentía con la cabeza de un modo desorbitado como si no creyera lo que sucedía.

- "¡Basta, Rebecca Basta!" – Pidió la rubia con los ojos empapados de lágrimas al tiempo que todos miraban a Rebecca para que continuara.

- "¡Si en la tarde estuviste con mi hermano, ¿Por qué hace unos momentos te besabas con Tyler?!" – Gritó la rubia conteniéndose para no golpear a Caroline.

- "¿Es cierto eso Caroline?" – Preguntó Klaus acercándose a la rubia.

Caroline no respondió lo que hizo confirmar los hechos, Klaus se sintió decepcionado, se siento el mayor imbécil de todos los siglos, se mordió los labios para no dejar salir una palabra más, estaba confundido y lastimado, miró un momento el balcón, estaba todo oscuro.

- "Caroline… pensé… pensé que eras la misma chica dulce y tierna de la que me enamore… pero al perecer ahora eres un zorra… eres lo peor, me das asco…" – Dijo Tyler separándose bruscamente de la muchacha.

- "Esta es tu venganza, ¿No es así?" – Preguntó Klaus incorporándose otra vez a la conversación.

- "Klaus… Tyler… les juró que yo no quería esto… tal vez sí, pero cuando quise detenerlo todo fue demasiado tarde… perdónenme" – Musitó la rubia entre gimoteos y lágrimas.

- "¡JA, tienes cara para pedir perdón!" – Gritó Tyler mientras tomaba de los brazos bruscamente a la rubia provocando que Stefan que había estado en silencio todo el tiempo se metiera en el asunto apartándolo de Caroline – "¡¿Qué tal si yo también juego sucio Caroline?!"

- "Caroline, ¿Debes tomar un decisión?" – Dijo Klaus para sorpresa de todos – "Tyler o yo, solo sigue a tu corazón, lo que sea que elijas hazlo antes del amanecer, porque después ya no estaré más en New York, desaparece para siempre…" – Klaus caminó hacia el balcón y salto de éste para luego irse a toda velocidad.

- "¡Klaus!" – Murmuró la rubia.

- "Rebecca creo que es mejor que vayamos a nuestra habitación" – Matt salió de la habitación de Elena y Stefan en compañía de Rebecca que aún no entendía la propuesta de su hermano.

- "Tal vez… Caroline… decide… creo que es lo mejor… decide antes del amanecer a quien amas… a mí o a Klaus" – Dijo Tyler al comprender la propuesta de Klaus.

Tyler lo había entendido, Klaus se había dado cuenta que Caroline había hecho todo aquello para "vengarse" por lo sucedido, pero detrás había algo más, y era que Caroline había hecho todo bajo su voluntad, es decir, ella de alguna u otra forma quería que eso pasara, ya sea estar con Klaus o con él, ella lo deseaba, y sí era así, Caroline estaba enamorada de los dos posiblemente, pero siempre el amor recae más en uno, es por eso que ella debía decidir.

- "¿Tyler quieres que te acompañe a algún bar?" – Dijo Stefan sacando al híbrido para que Elena y Caroline hablaran.

Cuando Elena y Caroline se quedaron solas se produjo un silencio mortal que fue quebrado con la cachetada que le dio Elena a la rubia.

- "¿También me odias?" – Preguntó Caroline aún sollozante.

- "¡No, pero lo necesitas… ahora será mejor que te decidas!" – Elena miró a Caroline quien le hizo un gesto de tristeza – "Es en serio, tienes menos de 3 horas, pronto amanecerá"

- "¡Lo sé, pero yo no sé a quién amo, es todo tan confuso!" – Confesó Caroline admitiéndose por primera vez la verdad.

- "Caroline recuerdas cuando yo tenía que decidir entre Damon y Stefan… tú me dijiste… cuando se trata de amor, todo es fácil…"

- "¡Créeme que ahora no sé en qué pensaba!" – Caroline se asomó por el balcón recordando como Klaus saltó y se fue rápidamente.

- "¡Ese es el problema antes pensabas y ahora parece que no…!" – Dijo Elena yéndose de su propia habitación, Caroline necesitaba estar sola.

Cuando Caroline se quedó sola no hizo más que llorar, se sentó en el balcón y vio como la gente pasaba por la calle, sintió como la vida era una película, tenía un inicio, un climax y un final, la muerte, pero que era aquel final para un vampiro, que podría ser para un ser inmortal, que sería aquel final para ella y para sus amigos, su mente empezó a divagar, su inicio fue cuando nació, era la niñita de papá destinada a grandes cosas, el climax sería su conversión a vampira, pero su final… ¿Cuál sería su final?

"Mi final… mi final está junto a la persona más importante para mí… mi final es con…" Su meditación se rompió sin darse cuenta había estado reflexionando casi inconscientemente, y había descubierto quien era la persona que amaba, al parecer sí era algo fácil, siempre y cuando se escuche al corazón.

Miró la hora en su teléfono, faltaba poco para que amaneciera, salió por el balcón para ahorrarse tiempo y se dirigió a donde su corazón le indico, cuando vio al híbrido lo llamó con una mirada apartándolo de la multitud.

- "¡Creo que sé porque estás acá Caroline!" – Dijo Tyler leyendo los pensamientos de la rubia – "Te enamoraste de Klaus no es así"

- "Sí, así es… yo solo quiero que me perdones… pero yo ya no te amo, creo que lo deje de hacer hace mucho años… y lo último fue una estupidez infantil… lo siento…" – Caroline miró a los ojos al muchacho y comprendió que ya la había perdonado, asintió con un gesto y lo quedó mirando un rato.

- "¿Qué esperas?, Klaus dijo que al amanecer se iría… ve, se feliz… después de todo… todos merecemos ser felices…" – Murmuró Tyler ocultando la pena de haber sido rechazado por la única mujer que ha amado en su vida.

- "Gracias" – Musitó Caroline saliendo del bar.

Al salir miró otra vez la hora, faltaba demasiado poco para el amanecer, uso sus poderes de vampira y en unos minutos llegó al galpón donde siempre había visto a Klaus, entró en completo silencio, pudo ver que aún estaban los cuadros, pero no había rastro de él.

- "¡¿Klaus?!" – Preguntó ella con un nudo en la garganta hasta que de lejos vio una nota puesta en un gran cuadro con su rostro.

Se acercó al cuadro y leyó la nota: "Son tuyos, al fin y al cabo los pinté por y para ti…"

Al ver esto una lágrima cayó por su mejilla, buscó las cosas de Klaus pero no había nada, lo más probable es que Klaus se hubiera marchado, miró la hora y aún faltaban unos minutos para el amanecer, puso su cabeza en marcha y en seguida recordó un lugar donde él podría estar, puso toda su fe en que él estaría ahí, sí él la amaba, él estaría ahí, esperando por ella…

A los pocos minutos Caroline llegó a aquel edificio en donde ella y Klaus lo habían hecho por primera vez, subió las escaleras a toda velocidad hasta llegar a la azotea en donde pudo ver la gran ciudad, recorrió toda la azotea hasta que en un borde lo vio, estaba sentado a la orilla de una de las puntas de la azotea, su corazón se calmó y se acercó hacia él quien ya la había sentido llegar.

- "Es bonita la vista aquí" – Dijo Caroline sentándose a su lado.

- "Es especial para olvidarse de todo…" – Murmuró Klaus sin mirar a la rubia.

- "A veces es lo mejor olvidar, ¿No crees?" – Caroline miró a Klaus que seguía mirando hacia el horizonte.

- "Puede ser… Tal vez lo mejor es olvidar " – Klaus miró a Caroline y le sonrió – "Mi nombre es Klaus, ¿Cómo te llamas?"

- "Caroline, un gusto" – Dijo la rubia mientras lágrimas querían salir de sus ojos verdes.

Se miraron unos instantes para después reírse, Klaus tomó del mentón a la muchacha y la besó suavemente.

- "Te amo Klaus" – Dijo Caroline aferrándose al híbrido.

- "Yo siempre te ame, y siempre te amaré…" – Dijo Klaus para mirar las estrellas que aún quedaban en el firmamento – "Mira una estrella fugaz… pide un deseo" – Dijo Klaus al ver un cometa que pasó a gran velocidad.

- "Estoy bien así…" – Se limitó a decir la rubia mirando a los ojos al híbrido par luego besarlo – "Eres mío, y yo soy tuya… para siempre, este es el fin… nuestro final juntos…"

Fin…

* * *

Hola! bueno creo que demore demasiado en subir este cap, y fue porque no tenía ganas de escribir, aunque lo había escrito como hace dos semanas :x no lo pude subir por cosas de tiempo :X así que perdón, por la misma escusa del tiempo debo decir que hice el final, la verdad el fic lo hubiera hecho de más caps, lo tenía pronosticado para uno caps más, pero como no tengo mucho tiempo decidi resumir todo y ponerlo en el cap 8 (Y) espero que les guste.

Un gran abrazo les mando a todos los que leen y a los que dejan un review (Y) los extrañaré y hasta pronto C:


End file.
